User talk:TheJokerCards
NOTE: I am an Administrator, so if you have any questions, concerns, or words of encouragement, please feel free to post them on my talk page. Please do not ask to become an Administrator. If you for some reason do, please list three reasons why I should consider you. Sincerely, れび (talk to Joker!) 23:46, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ---- /* ok thanks */ Thanks for the update on my page also can i ask why did you change your user name?Shirokei1 05:00, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the spar it was over before it even started thought thanks to your dark release abilitys and the massive amount of power your character holds, I was thinking it would work great for my storyline if i added being Kotetsu's body guard for Rei Hyuga what do you think?Shirokei1 05:38, October 17, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey man! Sorry I thought I had posted already. Have been a little busy the past few days. But free now. Also is this your new account or the Joker one? Didn't know which one to post this to :). Sid Mi Casa 21:38, October 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, had a couple things to run by you. Firstly the old pics of Haru you asked about? You can use them if you want. Seems like Jet is going to concentrate on BFF for now so the story is not happening anytime soon. I'm having more fun just playing around anyay:). Also I am about to start off on the Akumu I had asked you about. So any particular details about the clan I should keep in mind? Also I am making him a Kumo nin if thats allright. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 10:12, October 16, 2010 (UTC) :No biggie with hte pics man :). About Kai, what if I mentioned that the village council members still despise the Akumu but seeing his loyalty to the village they grudgingly accept that he is worth keeping around. As such they view him not as a valued asset but a pawn that might come in handy some day. Something like that. Sid Mi Casa 14:47, October 16, 2010 (UTC) I knew that when I created it Kou. Plus, it's Ryu, just in case you forgot to check my user page. There are limits to his dōjutsu/hiden jutsu, but I am currently in the stages of concocting it. Kobaruon 14:18, October 16, 2010 (UTC) RE:Welcome Thanks for the welcome, man! I've seen some of your work over on BFF, and I was pretty impressed by it all. I really liked Inshu Senshi, and you're a pretty good RPer as well. And you're a member of the Gravity Force to, right? Same here. I'm lookin' forward to contributin' to NF and lookin' into a field a little different from Bleach. Again, thanks for the welcome, dude. Kenji Hiroshi 19:28, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Moved your account over here, then? Hard luck about the hacker and all. That would be pretty annoying. I was wondering If you'd give my first character, Kenji Nagakura a look over and tell me what ya think so far? It would be appreciated, man. Cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 07:47, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Concerning Jinchuriki I was wondering what the current rules are regarding the use of any Jinchuriki. I was planning on using the Two-tails in my story. Are we allowed to use them in our own stories, or do we need to join the actual site fanon first? Kenji Hiroshi 09:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Koukishi. If any of my characters start gettin' OP, then bring me up on it, please. There's nothin' more annoyin' than a character who owns everyone they fight with no problems. Brings the whole fun outta stories and RP's imo. I'll be makin' Kenji the Jinchuriki then. Cheers! Kenji Hiroshi 12:11, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Cheers for the heads up, Koukishi. I'll lower his stats (17ish) and remove the mention to BFF. I'm pretty glad you think he's alright so far, though. Thanks for fixing the spelling error as well :) Kenji Hiroshi 12:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Idea Hey mate! I had something I wanted to run by you. Over at BFF I saw that you and Kenji Hiroshi are part of The Gravity Force and I really liked that idea. A group of users creating a bunch of common articles to use as a basis for their stories. The thing is when I started off here I had this idea running around in my head to write this story. But what I realized was that it takes a lot of time to set up all the characters to start off. It takes more time to fully create a character here than at BFF, that is if you plan to create new jutsu's for them (which during the course of our Rp I have realized is a better option as I have so few abilities with Haru to use) rather than use preexisting ones. So just setting up all the characters will take considerable time. So I was wondering if you would be open to the idea of making a similar group here. We could pool together and fill up the spots like jinchuriki, kage and so on and then use those common characters in our own personal stories or a common idea that we all come up with (whichever idea everyone decides on). Like Kenji's characters are mainly in Konoha, so im guessing their story will primarily deal with events taking place there. Whereas the story I had planned to write would have been centered primarily in Kumo. But both these stories could have the same kages and jinchuriki and maybe they could interact with each other at times to widen the scope of the individual stories. Jet has already given me full access to use any of his characters if needed (Except his seven swordsman character and a few others) and I have also asked Kenji about this. As you know others better here, if you agree then you could ask others also so that we have a handful of users like at BFF. So let me know if you would be open to such an idea? Peace! Sid Mi Casa 16:22, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Kenji agreed to the idea though he is more inclined to creating a set of common characters and ideas that we could then use to write stories of our own. We could then hold regular tournaments or such events to have our characters interact with each other and so on (Similar to what you guys are doing over at BFF). But haven't decided on anything. Sad to here that that others might not be inclined to join up. Are they unwilling to join a common story or the idea of common characters in general? Either way, how about we start a blog post (as I can't access the chat) where the three of us could start discussing how to go about doing this and we could figure out the finer details there. Also blog post would give other users a chance to see what we are trying to do and that might spark their interest in the idea. ::Also could you let me know how my posts to our RP have been so far? As I have not made any techniques for Haru I believe my contributions to the RP may not have been as good as I would have liked them to be. Peace! Sid Mi Casa 17:30, October 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey I just saw Ōnami and he's "looking" really good so far mate :D. Putting aside the pun on his looks, he looks good man. I had an idea related to how he's Ōnoki's great grandson. Jet has a similar character who is Ōnoki's great granddaughter. As that character is amongst the ones he has allowed me to use if I want, I was wondering if you would like to have her and Ōnami as a brother sister pair? I will change the character up a bit like her rank and so on but this is the character right now:Sakura Higashi. So what do you say? Sid Mi Casa 19:20, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Disrespect? No I was asking an honest question hence the question mark at the end of the statement, if a kid is 16 in the ninja academy thats a bad thing. I was honestly asking you if he was no a gifted person, it was not an insult man calm downZicoihno 17:44, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Alright, though you misunderstood completely what I said, but I wont ask questions like that again.Zicoihno 17:56, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Dark Release Hey Kou, can I make a character with Dark Release?--I am the Fallen Death Sentence 19:21, October 17, 2010 (UTC)